Love is a Battlefield
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine is with Sebastian, they have a son together who Blaine's Aunt adopted. When Blaine realises he wants full custody back and Sebastian doesn't he starts an affair with Kurt. He is confused whether or not to fix his relationship. He falls for Kurt, just as he is ready to tell Seb the truth, he gets full custody. Who will Blaine choose?


Blaine Anderson is 18 years old, he has been dating Sebastian Smythe for four years. They had a baby together when they were 15 years old and put their son Marley-Jay up for adoption, they have him every other weekend and see him on a regular basis, now at 18 Blaine wants Marley-Jay permanently but Sebastian doesn't. Kurt has always been jealous of the relationship between Blaine and Sebastian, Blaine is his best friend. Blaine gets emotional about Sebastian not wanting their son back, Kurt kisses him and Blaine begins an affair with Kurt. A few weeks later Sebastian surprises Blaine with full custody of Marley-Jay, Blaine starts to regret his affair but realises he loves Kurt. At the prom Santana plays a video of Blaine and Kurt kissing, Sebastian is heartbroken. Blaine discovers he's pregnant.

…..

Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe start dating when they were fourteen years old. Within a few months Blaine was pregnant. At 15 he welcomed their son Marley-Jay Smythe-Anderson. They put their son up for adoption, it was a very open adoption and they had their son every other weekend and through the school holidays. The rest of the time Blaine's Aunt raised Marley-Jay, she allowed Blaine to see him as often as he liked and agreed to hand back custody if and when Blaine was ready. Blaine was due to turn 18. It was his and Sebastian's four year anniversary. He decided to collect Marley-Jay.

"DADDY! I missed you!"

"I missed you more little man." Blaine's son was due to turn three. "I'm so nervous Auntie Maia, what if Seb doesn't want to be tied down."

"Blaine I have watched the two of you grow from two young boys into men, he loves you unconditionally. You've been together for four years, you are soulmates."

"I am so lucky to have him, I just love him so much."

"He loves you honey." Blaine put Marley-Jay in the car and drove to the apartment he shared with Sebastian. It was a small two bedroom apartment in Lima, Ohio. They moved out at 16 years old. The last two years were tough but they got through it.

"Hey babe, you home?"

"Yes honey, just making dinner." Blaine walked through. Marley-Jay ran in.

"Daddy Seb!"

"Marley!" Sebastian picked his son up. He was viewing some colleges on Marley's last visit and really missed him. "Daddy Seb missed you so much! I love you Marley."

"I love you daddy Seb." Marley-Jay had the smaller of the two rooms, he had all the toys he wanted. The boys got their son to sleep and Blaine decided now would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Sebastian.

"So I was thinking now that we are both almost 18, it would be the perfect time for Marley to move in with us, permanently. Auntie Maia has the paperwork ready."

"Blaine honey, that's a lovely idea but I like the way things are. Our relationship is great, things with Marley-Jay are great I don't want to rush into this."

"Seb, he is nearly three, I don't want to miss anymore of his life, I take him to kindergarten and the parents think I'm his brother because Auntie Maia always drops him off and picks him up, she arranges playdates, I want to be his dad Seb."

"Blaine I understand what you're saying but now isn't the right time, why don't we do our exams and then we could discuss this again, we want to have him here but we want to be able to provide everything and give him all the opportunities in the world, let's take this slow."

"He's nearly three how much slower can we go."

"Blaine I promise by the time he starts school, he will be living with us."

"Seb, that's two years away."

"I think once we've done our exams in the summer we can maybe have him stay more." Blaine changed the subject he wanted his son home more than anything. The next day Sebastian went to work and Blaine took Marley-Jay to football, he went to his best friend Kurt Hummel's house in between.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey." Kurt sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday was mine and Seb's anniversary, I thought it would be the perfect time to ask about Marley moving in but he didn't want to know, how can he be okay with just every other weekend!"

"Blaine, I think he's worried about losing his freedom, if Marley lives with you, he has to be more committed, he is probably just scared."

"Well all he's doing is losing me, I am not going to be without my son!" Blaine started crying, Kurt knew he never wanted to give Marley up for adoption in the first place, Sebastian pushed for adoption, he wanted a closed adoption but Blaine's Auntie offered to look after Marley-Jay. Blaine moved in with his Auntie for a year whilst Marley was a baby before getting the apartment with Seb. Kurt hugged Blaine.  
"If you want Marley-Jay then why don't you just tell Sebastian if he doesn't step up you'll live with Maia." Blaine wasn't sure why but he kissed Kurt. Within minutes they were taking each others clothes off. Blaine and Kurt made love. They fell asleep, Blaine woke up to his phone ringing.

-Auntie Maia- Calling.

Blaine answered. "Hi Auntie, everything okay?"

"I've just had a call from Marley's coach your ten minutes late picking him up, are you able to get there?"

"I am on my way, I am in traffic. Sorry Auntie."

"It's okay, I will pick him up at 7." Blaine hurried his clothes on. He ran to the car and went to collect Marley. He couldn't believe he had cheated on the man he loved, or thought he loved. Blaine went home. He had three missed calls from Kurt, he didn't know what to say. Maia arrived just before 7, she was stood in the kitchen with Blaine. Blaine was cooking dinner.

"How did it go with Sebastian?"

"He wants to wait a bit longer, at least till after our exams."

"Oh honey, you can come over as much as you like and call me to arrange visits."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to talk to Seb?"

"No it's fine, we need to focus on our relationship and make sure it's strong enough for when he comes home." Maia took Marley-Jay home. Sebastian came home a little while later, Blaine was in bed and Sebastian kissed him, he tried to deepen it but Blaine pushed him away. "Not tonight honey."

"Okay babe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Blaine left early in the morning. He went up to Kurt's locker. "I'm sorry, can we talk?"

"I'm busy." Kurt walked off, he avoided Blaine all day. Blaine pushed him into an empty room.

"Look, what happened, shouldn't have happened I am with Seb. I shouldn't have left straight after but I was late to picking Marley up."

"I know you regret it, so do I let's just never talk about it again." Kurt went to leave but Blaine grabbed his arms. He tripped and pulled Blaine over, Blaine looked into his eyes.

"I don't regret it." Blaine kissed him, Kurt deepened it then pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"What about Sebastian?"

"I thought I loved him, but last night was amazing in the four years with Seb I have never felt so good." Kurt blushed.

"I always loved you, I wanted you to take my virginity and you did."

"I'm glad I did, I want to be with you. I will end it with Seb." Blaine held his hands. "I want Marley to have a perfect Christmas so give me until after Christmas."

"I will wait for you." Kurt kissed him. They decided to start an affair. Christmas came around and Blaine celebrated with his son and Seb. They had a lovely Christmas.

"I have a special present for you." Blaine smirked at Sebastian's suggestion. "Get your mind out the gutter." Blaine laughed. Sebastian handed him an envelope. He opened it. It was the full parental rights of Marley-Jay. "I am sorry it has taken me this long to realise how much you wanted us to be dads. I love you and Marley more than anything, I promise you that I will always love the both of you, support you and I am so happy to have spent the last 4 and ½ years with you, and I want to spend my life with you." Sebastian pulled a ring out, Blaine was overwhelmed. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Blaine kissed him, he didn't think about Kurt at all, he had everything he dreamed of. His son and fiancé. The next morning Blaine woke up and walked into the lounge.

"Good morning fiancé." Sebastian kissed him deeply.

"Can we go back to bed?" Blaine smiled.

"I would love to but we are full-time dads now. We've got the meal at Rachel's, we need to get ready. I thought it would be a perfect time to announce our parental rights and engagement." Blaine finally came back to reality. They went to the meal, he hoped to catch Kurt before the announcement. They were sat at the table. Blaine was sat with Seb and Marley-Jay. Sebastian tapped his glass.

"I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, I am so excited to share with you all, that myself and Blaine have now got full custody of our son." The new directions cheered. Kurt smiled to Blaine, he knew how happy Blaine would be. Blaine couldn't meet his eyes. "I am also honoured to announce that I will be marrying the man of my dreams Blaine, next year!" The new directions cheered. Blaine looked to Kurt with sorry eyes. A few hours later Blaine pulled Kurt aside.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I am so sorry."

"Why would you say yes? I thought we were going to be together."

"I couldn't believe he had got Marley back, I was so happy its everything I wanted it, but then it sunk in and I realised that's not what I want now."

"You clearly do."

"I love you Kurt." Blaine kissed him, Santana saw the embrace and recorded the two kissing, she stopped after a few minutes. Kurt pulled away.

"I'm done Blaine, it's over, I am not being your bit on the side." Kurt walked off. Blaine was heartbroken. The next few months Kurt ignored Blaine, Blaine tried to forget about his affair but he felt guilty, he wanted to tell Sebastian but he didn't want to destroy their family. The wedding was booked for the 25th June, their 5 year anniversary. Kurt was graduating in May but Blaine wasn't, he was heartbroken about not seeing Kurt again. At the beginning of February Blaine got really sick, he ended up in hospital, Marley-Jay stayed with Maia whilst Blaine was rushed to hospital.

"Good evening Mr Anderson."

"Hello."

"I have your results from the tests, you are 9 weeks pregnant, the baby has been making you very ill, I have a prescription for some anti-sickness drugs, I advise you take it easy for the first trimester as the risks are extremely high. I will leave you to talk." The doctor left.

"Blaine, honey this is perfect." Blaine started to cry. "Hormones already, how didn't I notice the last few weeks you've been so distant."

"How is this perfect? We just got Marley back! How is he going to feel when we have another baby and actually look after it!"

"He's a little boy, he won't realise." Blaine was discharged, he was due in September. He wanted another baby but he knew he conceived early December meaning it could be Kurt's. "So I was thinking we should find a bigger apartment now that we are becoming a family of four."

"Definitely."

"Are you okay?"

"I am shocked, after Marley-Jay I never thought I'd conceive again." Sebastian patted his leg. A few weeks past, Kurt got a boyfriend called Layton, Blaine was jealous. He hadn't told Kurt about the baby. He walked past Kurt when he heard him ask Layton to the prom. They were having prom in March this year due to funding problems. Layton agreed. On Friday night Blaine dropped Marley-Jay with Maia.

"Oh honey your glowing, I can see a little bump, how many weeks now?"

"I am exactly thirteen weeks tomorrow."

"Are you going to find out the gender?"

"No, I loved when Seb told me Marley's gender as soon as he was born."

"What date is your caesarean?"

"21st September, I am so excited. Can you have Marley from the 20th to the 22nd, I want him to come over after my caesarean."

"I will be bringing him over, and stealing lots of cuddles!"

….Blaine and his brother Cooper were raised by his Auntie Maia after their parents died. Sebastian's only family was his mom and two sisters but they lived in Vegas. Sebastian went to Dalton Academy as it was the best school in America, he lived in the dorms and went home in holidays. He met Blaine through his friends and they soon started dating and then he was pregnant so Sebastian never really saw his family, in the summer they would take Marley-Jay over to visit…..

Blaine went home. The dance was starting in an hour. He bought matching suits with Sebastian. They had a fantastic evening. Santana Lopez had forgotten she had recorded Kurt and Blaine kissing at Rachel's at Christmas, when a cheerleader found it she hooked it up to the projector. The principal played the video expecting it to be a video of the students talking about the school. Sebastian had his arms round Blaine.

" _I didn't want you to find out this way, I am so sorry."_

" _Why would you say yes? I thought we were going to be together."_

" _I couldn't believe he had got Marley back, I was so happy its everything I wanted it, but then it sunk in and I realised that's not what I want now."_

Blaine paled, he knew what was about to happen in the video, Kurt looked at him.

" _You clearly do."_

" _I love you Kurt." Blaine kissed him._

The whole school looked at the couple. Sebastian was heartbroken. "Seb I am so sorry, it's not what it looks like, I love you."

"How long?!"

"It was a mistake, I promise you it will never happen again! I love you Seb."

"You cheated on me, nearly five years and you cheated! We have a family together, we share a home, a bed and you slept with him!" Sebastian looked at Kurt. "And you Kurt, came into my home, pretended to be nice, when the whole time you were sleeping with my boyfriend!"

"Seb can we talk about this please?"

"When? How long?"

"A few weeks, it ended at Christmas. As soon as we got engaged."

"So for weeks you were sleeping with him, coming home acting like a faithful boyfriend and sleeping with me!"

"It didn't mean anything."

"Is that baby even mine?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What baby?"

"He's pregnant, 13 weeks." Blaine started crying. Sebastian left. Blaine walked out to go to Maia's

Can you pick me up? NOW- Blaine

On way- Maia

Kurt went outside, Blaine was sat on a bench crying.

"I am so sorry little one, I love you so much."

"Is it mine?" Blaine looked up.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You didn't want anything to do with me since Christmas."

"I deserved to know, if it's my baby I want to be a dad to it." Maia pulled up, Blaine got in the car, they drove to Maia's

 _Staying with Auntie Maia, to give you some space, I love you Seb, please forgive me xxx- Blaine_

 _Don't come back- Sebastian_

Blaine stayed with Maia for a few days before going back to the apartment.

"This is my apartment too, I want to work this out."

"You had an affair!" A few weeks past, Blaine was trying to fix things with Sebastian, they went on a romantic break and decided to give things another go on the condition the baby had a DNA test. Kurt was scrolling through Facebook when he saw a picture of Blaine, Sebastian and Marley-Jay. Sebastian and Marley were kissing his bump.

 **Blaine Anderson ~ 10 WEEKS UNTIL WE BECOME 4! TODAY I AM MARRYING THE MAN OF MY DREAMS! -** _With Sebastian Smythe_

Blaine's wedding was on the 25th June. Marley-Jay was in charge of the rings. The wedding went really well, they had a small wedding with friends and family. Kurt was heartbroken.

 _ **Blaine Smythe-Anderson changed his relationship status from Engaged to Married to Sebastian Smythe-Anderson.**_ Rachel Berry, Samuel Jones, Layton Jackson and 456 others liked this.

The couple had good and bad days, Blaine had bad pains in his abdomen and was rushed to hospital, on the 6th September, Blaine had an emergency caesarean. He was thrilled to discover he had a baby girl, however she was born at 34 weeks and rushed to ICU. Her breathing became rapid and doctors gave Blaine the devastating news that his daughter had a rare heart condition and needed surgery immediately. At just 2 hours old she was given surgery. Blaine cried in Sebastian's arms. Kurt was at the hospital, scared of the possibility his daughter was going through this. A few hours later Blaine was able to see his daughter, she was very small and ill. The DNA results came back and Blaine's daughter was Kurt's. They decided on the name Amber Nevaeh Anderson.

 **Blaine Smythe-Anderson~ I am thrilled to announce the birth of our beautiful daughter, Amber, we couldn't be happier. Marley-Jay is a wonderful big brother.** Rachel Berry, Layton Jackson, Finn Hudson and 612 others liked this.

Kurt was heartbroken, he had loved Blaine before their affair and still did. He hoped that they could fix things but Blaine barely spoke to him and he missed his best friend.

K- Hey Blaine, I know we don't talk much, but I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to mine and Rachel's leaving party, we are moving to New York in two weeks, it's on Friday at Rachel's. I miss my best friend. X

B- Hi Kurt, I don't think it would be a good idea.

It was the day of the leaving party and Sebastian was in Vegas visiting his family, Blaine and Amber were unable to fly, so Seb took Marley-Jay for two weeks. Blaine took Amber to Maia's for the night, whilst he went to Kurt's party.

"Blaine!" Kurt turned around when Rachel shouted his name, he was shocked to see Blaine there.

"Hi Rachel, great party." Blaine spent some time with his friends. Kurt pulled Blaine aside,

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Blaine followed Kurt upstairs to a guest room. He locked the door. They spoke for a few hours and ended up having a really good time. A little bit of alcohol later and they were kissing, before they knew it they had made love together.

"I want you forever Blaine."

"I want you too, me and Seb are in a bad place right now, he doesn't think we were ready for another baby when we had Amber. He wants to focus on Marley-Jay, I think he is regretting everything. I don't think he has bonded with Amber cause she isn't his."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I just can't end it with him, wait for a few weeks and if he does something I will have an excuse to end it. Then we can date in secret for a few weeks then no one will suspect anything it gives us the chance to get to know each other romantically and try out our relationship."

"I waited last time look what happened."

"I know, just trust me please." Kurt stayed with Blaine and Amber. Sebastian and Marley returned home. Sebastian approached Blaine and Kurt at Blaine's locker.

"Hey babe." Blaine smiled.

"Hey honey." Sebastian kissed him.

"I missed you and Bambi so much, I did happen to visit a very lovely shop and trust me we are going to have a long night." Marley liked calling Amber, Bambi so they called her it too. Blaine laughed. Kurt felt jealous, he wanted Blaine to himself.

"I'll see you at glee."

"Bye."

"See ya Kurt." Sebastian smiled. "Do you want to walk to glee together?"

"Yeah." Kurt was going to New York on Sunday and Blaine was going to miss him, he had another year at school. He decided to sing to him. He sang saving all my love for you. He directed it at Kurt.

"Thank you, I want to dedicate that to my soulmate and my beautiful children." Kurt knew it was for him. Later on in the evening, Blaine got a text from Santana.

 _Santana- I know you and Kurt are fooling around._

He knew time was running out. He had a matter of days to end it with Sebastian. That evening Sebastian and Blaine were sat having dinner with Marley-Jay.

"How was your day Marley?"

"Good daddy!"

"Can you go play with your toys, daddy and I are going to have a talk." Sebastian watched him walk away. "I don't think this is working." Blaine nodded.

"I love you I really do but I think my heart is with Kurt now."

"I know, we had a good five years, let's end it before it destroys us." Blaine smiled. "I want Marley."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We are not splitting the kids up, I will never do that, how about I have the kids and you have the flat, I know money means more to you."

"I will have my lawyer contact you about custody arrangements." Blaine packed his and the kids things. He turned up to Kurt's house. Finn answered.

"Hey, come in dude. Marley-Jay!" Finn high-fived Marley. Blaine walked into the living room. Kurt came in laughing, a young boy followed behind he was putting his top on laughing too.

"Blaine, Marley what are you doing here?" Blaine looked at the pair, the other boy put his arm round Kurt's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I came round to see if you could have the kids but it's fine, I need to look at flats."

"It's fine honestly. I missed Bambi and Marley! Why are you looking at flats?"

"I am getting a divorce." Blaine started to cry, he wiped his eye. Kurt came over and put his arms round him.

"Blaine, I don't understand you seemed so happy."

"I don't love him anymore." He had been seeing Kurt secretly since Amber's birth two months ago. It was due to be her first Christmas. "I love you." Blaine kissed him. Kurt kissed him back. They pulled apart the young boy had left. Blaine smiled to Marley.

"I will talk to my dad see if you can move in here." Blaine smiled. He left and went to Maia's. The problem was Maia's house was an hour away. Marley-Jay had kindergarten every morning 8 till 1. Kurt knew he was taking on a lot of responsibility but he loved Blaine and their kids. Burt agreed for Blaine, Marley and Amber to move in. A few weeks later it was Christmas, Sebastian hadn't seen Marley since they had split, he had gone to Vegas. Blaine knew he was heartbroken but Blaine was finally with the man he loved. Amber had her first Christmas. They spent the day with Burt, Carole and Finn. The couple were laid in bed.

"Blaine, I am so happy we are finally together, I can't wait to go to New York next year."

"Oh my god, you were meant to leave before Christmas I completely forgot."

"I know but I couldn't leave you or Bambi or Marley."

"I don't want you to give up your dreams."

"I haven't but it is time I put Amber first, I should never have been going."

"What about NYADA?"

"I am still accepted I am coaching the New Directions with Mr Shue for a project."

"Okay." Blaine kissed him. They were loving being a couple. At school Blaine was struggling with getting there on time. Kurt didn't know until he heard a teacher in the staff room.

"Well Blaine Anderson is only doing mornings since the birth of his daughter but he isn't arriving until late, I think we need to have a chat with his guardian."

"Yeah." Kurt left and found Blaine, he saw how exhausted he looked and it was only 11. Blaine's phone went off.

"Hi, yeah, okay I will be there in twenty minutes." Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt walked over.

"Hey what's up?"

"Marley has a temperature of 39 so I need to go get him, then I need to get Bambi and hopefully get some work done." Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you falling behind?"

"It doesn't matter, I need to go."

"I will go get Marley and Bambi you stay here." Amber was now twelve weeks old, Blaine hated leaving her but he left her with Carole or Maia whilst he did mornings at school. He took them to glee. Kurt went and collected the kids. When he got home he realised how poorly Marley was. Blaine came straight home and looked after them. "You are amazing."

"I have had a lot of practice, Marley is four now."

"You're old now."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're a dad to a four year old."

"Gee thanks, you're older."

"Let's have another one, I want to experience it all."

"What?"

"I know it's asking a lot but will you have another baby with me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I want to experience it with you too."

"I can't wait to go to New York with you, Bambi will be one when we go!"

"I know and Marley-Jay will be starting school."

"I can't believe it. Oh this came for you earlier." Blaine opened the letter.

 _Custody rights of Marley-Jay Smythe-Anderson._

 _Our client- Sebastian Kaleb Smythe-Anderson_

 _Your client- Blaine Devon Smythe-Anderson_

 _Good Afternoon,_

 _I am contacting you on behalf of Sebastian Smythe-Anderson. He has requested full custody of their son Marley-Jay Smythe-Anderson, I am writing to you to inform you of the family court date, 16_ _th_ _February, please bring any evidence you feel necessary._

"He wants full custody." Blaine started to cry.

"He can't do that."

"I have no idea what he has up his sleeve." A few weeks past. Sebastian had come back to Lima, he was horrible to Blaine in school, Blaine hadn't told Kurt he was trying to get through his senior year. Kurt had come in early to surprise Blaine when he saw the former couple arguing.

"Alright slut."

"Piss off!"

"How is your affair going?"

"I am not having an affair."

"Oh but you are." Sebastian pulled Blaine's hand up. "See that ring, yeah, well that means you are married to me, yet your sleeping with Kurt, that's an affair."

"I am getting a divorce from you."

"Really cause I am 99.9% sure you didn't file and neither did I."

"Well I will be filing after family court."

"Whatever you say, maybe if you'd have kept it in your pants we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I fell in love it wasn't an affair." Kurt walked over.

"Sebastian I think you need to leave Blaine alone, you will get your opportunity in court to discuss what is wrong but in the halls of your school is not the right place, do you really want the whole of McKinley aware of both your lives."

"You should've kept your hands of my man, he was in a relationship! You are a homewrecker!" Sebastian walked off.

"Come on let's go to glee." Kurt held Blaine's hands. "I love you and yes we did get together in the wrong way but it doesn't matter." It was Regionals the weekend after Blaine's custody hearing, Kurt knew if he lost Marley he wouldn't compete. It was finally the day of the court, Carole looked after Amber and Marley-Jay. Burt, Kurt and Maia all went to support Blaine. When they were waiting Sebastian's mom came over to Blaine.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to say I love you no matter what, you're always going to be a son to me, what you did to Sebby was wrong but I know you're a good man."

"Thank you Julie." The court was called.

"Good morning, Sebastian you filed for full custody of Marley-Jay, please explain to me why you have filed for this."

"Well, as I am sure you are aware myself and Blaine became parents at 15 years old, Blaine's Auntie Maia raised Marley whilst we grew up a bit, we took over custody when we were 18, about 14 months ago. It was everything we wanted a family together at last, then Blaine had two affairs after the first one I agreed to give it another go for Marley-Jay but then he had a second one I decided to end the marriage, children need a stable environment I can give Marley-Jay that, I have a job, a flat, I am on course to graduate. Blaine on the other hand has another child, is failing in school due to not being able to cope and lives in his boyfriends dad's house. The thing that concerns me is the same day we split up Blaine moved into his boyfriends and they hadn't even been a couple, Marley-Jay was so confused, as a parent you should be thinking about who and when you bring someone into your child's life, Blaine only thought about himself."

"Blaine how do you feel about that?"

"I have two children yes, both of whom I love equally, I do struggle to keep up at school because I have single handily raised both my children for the last 14 months. I was the one who wanted Marley-Jay, Sebastian wanted my aunt to raise him. I had no where to live so yes I moved into my boyfriends quickly but he has been around Marley-Jay his whole life, he absolutely adores Kurt. I am a good dad to both my children. I would not have moved in with Kurt had my daughter not been his, however he is Amber's father and now Marley-Jay's stepdad." The court went away to decide the future of Marley. Blaine spent the whole time pacing the waiting area. They were called back in.

"We have made the decision in the best interest of the child Marley-Jay Smythe-Anderson. Marley's primary carer will be Sebastian, Blaine will have visitation rights every other weekend Friday to Monday. This case will be reviewed in 6 months time." Blaine burst out crying. "Sebastian will pick Marley-Jay up tomorrow morning at 10am from Blaine's address. Blaine went home and cuddled Marley. Kurt looked after Amber.

"Marley, today me and daddy Seb went to court so we could come up with an agreement for where you are going to live." Blaine started crying. "You're going to live with daddy Seb, then come and see daddy and Kurt every other weekend okay?"

"What about Bambi?"

"Bambi is daddy and Kurt's baby so she is going to stay with us."

"I don't want to live with daddy Seb I want to live with you and Bambi!" Marley started to cry. Kurt's heart broke outside the door knowing this was going to kill Blaine. The next morning Sebastian arrived to take Marley.

"All you had to do was keep it in your pants and you'd still have our son." Blaine was crying. "If you want to come back to me I will think about it."

"I will never come back to you."

"Okay." Sebastian took Marley. Marley was crying and wouldn't let go of Blaine. Blaine was crying too, he struggled to get Marley to go. When Marley left Blaine went to his and Kurt's room to cry. Kurt came in and gave him a cuddle.

"I need to go out I can't do this." Blaine walked out. Kurt knew he was really upset. Blaine came home in the middle of the night completely drunk. "Hey honey! I feel great!"

"Okay I think it's bedtime."

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO SCANDELS, WE NEED TO GO! IT'S AMAZING!"

"Shhh, Blaine it's 4am!"

"Sorry." Blaine laughed. He went to sleep and sobered up. Burt and Carole took Amber to a farm for the day. When Blaine woke up he felt awful. "My head kills."

"You were really drunk. Where did you go?"

"Scandels."

"Isn't that a gay bar?"

"Yeah, I dunno if you knew it or not but I am gay." Kurt laughed.

"I had guessed." In the evening Blaine went out again, Kurt knew he wasn't coping not having Marley. He knew he blamed himself. Blaine went to a house party with some old friends from Dalton. He got drunk again only this time he had taken drugs too. A few weeks past. Blaine was looking after Amber in the day then going out as soon as she was in bed. He had moved into Maia's. He told Kurt it was because he couldn't cope with Marley not being there, it meant he was able to go out every night. He would get high and drunk to numb the pain of Marley. When he had Marley he didn't go out at all but he had taken up smoking as he couldn't go three nights without cannabis. Kurt had no idea what was going on Blaine's head, he was good at putting on a front. It wasn't until May when Kurt went out with Rachel they found out what Blaine was up to. Rachel invited Kurt to a party. When they got their Kurt was really nervous. He could smell the cannabis.

"Can we go Rach? I have kids I can't be around this."

"Sure." They had a nice evening until they went onto the porch. Kurt saw a curly haired boy smoking. It wasn't until he turned round that he got the shock of his life.

"Blaine?"

"KURT! GUYS THIS IS KURT MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaine came over and put his arm round him Kurt could smell the alcohol and the drugs. "I love you so much!"

"Get off."

"What's wrong?"

"You have been smoking and drinking all night, where is our daughter?"

"At home silly!" Kurt dragged Blaine home. In the morning he had sobered up. He came into the dining room where Kurt was sat on the table, Blaine could tell he had been crying. "What's wrong?" Blaine rushed to his side.

"Sit down." Blaine held his hands but Kurt pulled away.

"You don't remember last night do you?"

"No." Blaine looked into his lap. "I never remember, that's the point."

"Why?"

"It takes it all away, then I wake up it all comes back."

"You've been doing this every night for three months."

"I want to kill myself. I get my son every other weekend. God knows what happens when he is with Seb."

"You had till August to prove to the court you had a fit lifestyle to be the best for him and in three months all you have done is gone off the rails."

"I miss him so much."

"I know you do but this isn't the answer." Blaine nodded. "I want to help you."

"Then get my son back!"

"I can't do that, I can help you prove that this is the best place for Marley but that will only happen if you move in here with Bambi and we work together. No drinking and no drugs."

"Okay." Blaine moved back in. As soon as Amber was asleep, Blaine tried to go out but Kurt stopped him. Blaine couldn't sit still. He went into the garden to have a smoke. Kurt knew he couldn't just stop taking it all but he wouldn't get drunk or high. Blaine graduated in June. He was off the alcohol but was still smoking, it was only normal cigarettes, he'd discovered he was pregnant at the end of May, his baby was healthy. Sebastian knocked on the door. Blaine answered with Amber she was now 9 months old. Blaine was five months pregnant. They had kept it between their families and close friends he hadn't told Sebastian.

"Marley!" Marley hugged him.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Blaine, I need to go to Vegas for a bit my mom is really ill, I can't take him so I wondered if you'd have him."

"Of course I will!" Sebastian gave him the full custody papers.

"I am sorry for taking him away you're an amazing dad, I was jealous."

"I'm sorry about your mom. Come in." Sebastian came in. Marley and Amber both had gone to sleep. Blaine and Sebastian shared some wine and before they knew it they had sex in Kurt's living room. Sebastian left, Blaine felt awful. Kurt was in New York, Blaine was due in October so he was having a year off. Kurt came home a few days later. He was in the mall when Sebastian approached him. He was going to go and surprise Blaine and the kids.

"That looks a bit small for Amber."

"It's not for Amber."

"Is Blaine pregnant?"

"None of your business."

"It is when he has full custody of my son." Sebastian went to walk away. "It must of really pissed you off when he told you about us?"

"What about you?"

"The fact we had sex in your living room, then two nights ago he spent the whole night with me." Sebastian smirked. "Sorry I thought you knew, I guess he just can't stay faithful." Kurt went home and saw Blaine at the table. Blaine was on the laptop with Marley. He was struggling to hold back the tears as he saw Marley with his hand on Blaine's bump and Amber walking towards him.

"So this will be where you go to school, are you excited?"

"Yeah daddy!"

"Can Bambi come too?"

"Bambi will only be 1."

"Am I gonna have a brother or a sister daddy."

"We don't know yet baby, I can't wait for Kurt to tell me, cause when both you and Amber were born daddy Seb told me if you were boys or girls."

"Why isn't daddy Seb going to tell you?"

"Because daddy Seb is your daddy but he isn't Bambi or the baby's, Kurt is their daddy." Kurt coughed.

"Hey."

"Babe! You're home!"

"DA-DA-DA-DA." Amber walked over to Kurt.

"Marley, can you take Bambi to your room and play toys." Marley took his sister.

"Everything okay?"

"I went to the mall, I saw Sebastian."

"Oh, did he speak to you?"

"Yeah, he told me you had full custody of Marley. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to surprise you at dinner, we have our family back."

"Why did he give up custody?"

"His mom is really ill, he is going to Las Vegas, he doesn't know if or when he will come home, he realised that Marley-Jay is a lot of work."

"Did you talk?"

"Yeah he came in for a bit, we spoke about a lot of things, his mom was the main thing, he was upset so we had some wine." Blaine paused. "We hooked up, it didn't mean anything."

"You hooked up with him whilst being five months pregnant with our baby, how could you?"

"It meant nothing."

"It meant something to me, he is your ex, Marley's dad."

"He his my baby daddy he always will be but he will also always be my ex husband, I hope one day you'll be my husband."

"You cheated." Kurt walked off. A few weeks past, things were rough between the couple they had a lot of fights, especially when Blaine was planning to take Marley to Las Vegas. Blaine was sat with his best friend Sam.

"When is your flight?"

"I can't go, Kurt doesn't trust me, I don't blame him."

"But he is Marley's dad he has rights to see him."

"I know, I don't think Kurt understands what it is like, Marley has a whole other family, who deserve to see him, just cause I have a partner it doesn't mean Seb or his family are any less of family to me or Marley."

"Yeah I get that."

"I will always have more than one family. I have my own, Kurt's family and Seb's."

"Exactly. Have you offered him to go with you?"

"No cause I didn't want to take Amber all that way for two days."

"Why doesn't Amber stay with Maia and then Kurt can go with you?" Blaine went home and suggested the idea to Kurt. Kurt and Blaine decided to go to Las Vegas with Marley and Amber for a week so Marley could spend time with his family. Kurt enjoyed making Sebastian jealous with Blaine but he hated it when Sebastian would flirt or touch Blaine. It annoyed Kurt that they were still married as Sebastian kept pointing out. They had got home yesterday. Blaine was now 32 weeks pregnant.

"In three weeks we will have three children." Kurt nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine nodded. "Do you think if Amber was Sebastian's would we even be here right now?"

"I never thought about it because she wouldn't be Amber. She would be a different baby." Blaine and Kurt moved to New York in August. Amber turned 1 and Blaine welcomed his third baby, it was another girl, he named his daughter Grace Anderson. It was tough with Kurt starting school and Marley-Jay starting school, Blaine had two babies on his own every day. Sebastian visited New York every other weekend and looked after Marley-Jay. Blaine's divorce had come through, Kurt decided to propose to Blaine. Things were tough at first but they worked through it. A year later Blaine started NYADA, their daughters went to daycare. When Grace was two, Amber was three and Marley-Jai was 7 they welcomed a son Harrison. They stayed in New York with their family and got married.


End file.
